Valanice
Valanice of Kolyma is the daughter of Coignice and Prince Cedric, wife of King Graham, and mother of Rosella and Alexander. She isthe queen of Daventry, and a princess of Kolyma. Background She was captured by an evil witch named Hagatha, and trapped inside a crystal tower where Graham found and rescued her. He kissed her at the top of the tower and then took her home to her homeland of Kolyma where they got married in Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury before heading back to Daventry. Two years later, she gave birth to the royal twins. Within a year, Alexander was kidnapped causing her much grief. She spent much time teaching her remaining child how to read and the histories of the world. She traveled with Graham to the Old Wood in King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow. While there Jiilii'a compared her name to the fairy word "vaal'inisia", which meant "wisdom of the grass". She traveled to Duchy Cumberford with her husband to witness the wedding of Duke Faust to Duchess Aspen. leaving her daughter behind to get well (believing she was sick). She later returned and found out her daughter had help keeping the country "safe" while they were gone (none the wiser about the Weevils and Sloks that had rampaged over the land in her absence). When her son returned and saved her daughter she showed great joy. She stood by her husband while he threw his adventure's cap to their children, witnessing his heart attack. She stood by his bed the whole time while Rosella was in Tamir looking for the Magical Fruit that would cure him. When Telgrin stole Graham's soul she stayed behind the at the castle to protect her husband's body, while her son journeyed to save the kingdom. A year later she was shrunk down along with the castle and kidnapped by Mordack. She remained strong through the ordeal, and reunited with her husband when he defeated the evil wizard. The family were sent back to Daventry by the wizard Crispin and they walked down the mountain into the valley towards the restored castle. A year later she suggested her son look into the Magic Mirror when he was grieving due to love sickness for Cassima, prompting him to go on his journey. A few months later, after he fulfilled his quest, she was brought to the Green Isles by Shamir Shamazel to witness her son's wedding. That same year she was dicussing with her daughter about finding someone for her to marry, when her daughter jumped into a lake and disappeared. Being a wonderful mother, Valanice followed and then had to find her in the lands of Ooga Booga, Falderal, and Etheria. She helped save the kingdom of Eldritch in the process. Later she and Rosella returned to Daventry where only a short period of time had passed, but they were late for lunch by 15 minutes from his point of view. Graham had been waiting for them, scarcely knowing they had been missing. They told him of their adventures while sitting in the castle courtyard. Valanice was glad to see Rosella courting Edgar, and hoped that they would someday become the heirs of Daventry. Connor viewed a lovely portrait of her majesty, when he entered Castle Daventry to see what happened to the royal family. In the painting she wore a green dress. Connor did not find her as most of the castle was blocked by damage caused by the cataclysm; she would have been affected by it as well. The kingdom and everyone in it were saved by Connor when he fixed the Mask of Eternity and defeated Lucreto. Valanice (unofficial) Valanice appears in multiple fan games, Valanice (unofficial). category:Characters category:KQ2 category:KQ2 (AGDI) category:KQ7 Category:Kolyma Category:Queens Category:Princesses